


A Wizard's Staff

by antivanelf (macabreromansu)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, improper use of magical implements, kirkwall gazette, page six monstrosity, this is the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/antivanelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two elves and the Staff of Violation. For the notorious Page Six of the Kirkwall Gazette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wizard's Staff

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rhapsody in Ass Major](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694247) by [MaverikLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaverikLoki/pseuds/MaverikLoki), [Ywain Penbrydd (penbrydd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penbrydd/pseuds/Ywain%20Penbrydd). 



> Fuuck, this would not die. But it's done -immolates self-

First Enchanter Curio heaved a great sigh as he sat at his desk, working on an essay of magical theory. It had begun as a simple treatise on the everyday applications of creation magic and had developed as the day wore on and his frustration had grown. Knight Commander Miriam had been neglecting him lately and it had been quite some time since his staff had been put to better use than collecting dust in the corner of his office. He shivered and bit his lip as a delicious memory of that night assaulted him. Putting down his quill, he sighed again, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair as his cock remembered all too well the... vigorous treatment his body had been put to.

  


He was just considering reaching for his staff to attempt a solo re-enactment when there was a knock at the door, which swung open before he could even utter an acknowledgement. The head that popped around the door belonged to a familiar elven face and Curio felt his annoyance vanish, his smirk growing to match Valentine's own. The latter entered properly and shut the door behind him, his body language quite firmly suggesting that this was more than a quick social call. Curio raised an eyebrow questioningly as Valentine draped himself in the chair on the other side of the desk, making himself quite comfortable, and, if it was even possible, more delectable-looking than before. Given that it was how Valentine made his living though, that wasn't difficult. He was _good_ at his job.

  


'To what do I owe this visit?' Curio asked even as he let eyes trail obviously over the other's form, lingering on the tell-tale bulge already straining at Valentine's lacings, the roof of his mouth dry and his own cock twitching at the sight.

  


Valentine lowered his lashes enough to peer coyly at Curio, though the effect was somewhat compounded by the smirk.

  


'A friend mentioned to me that you were being neglected lately by your fearsome Templar, Curio, and I needed little excuse to visit my favourite mage, who I know just craves a firm... hand.'

  


Curio almost bit through his lip at that, the surge of arousal almost enough to make him come on the spot. 'Your favourite mage... ah... thanks you.'

  


Valentine stood and stalked around the side of the desk, motioning for Curio to stand. He did so, the chair forced back so hard that it almost rebounded off the bookcases behind.

  


'We'll save the thanks for later, shall we?' The younger elf grinned, shark-like, as he looked Curio over from head-to-toe, the First Enchanter shivering in anticipation. The grin disappeared a moment later as Valentine issued but one command to the quivering elf in front of him.

  


'Now, _strip_.'

  


*

  


Not fifteen minutes later, the First Enchanter was sprawled face-first and wailing on his desk, hands clutching the edges for support as Valentine worked him roughly open with three fingers, liberal application of oil, and a stern command not to even think about touching himself before the other said so.

  


A fourth finger and an interminably long time, (during which Curio would swear that he heard, through his keening and begging, the steady tread of Templar footfalls pass by and pause outside of his door before continuing), the digits were removed. Moaning from the sudden emptiness, he could feel Valentine step back and his breath, already short, hitched in anticipation.

  


Valentine was rather close to where he had left his staff, but he wouldn't... would he? Only he and the Knight-Commander had been involved in her...disciplinary measures, and _he_ certainly hadn't told anyone else. Which left...?

  


He was spared further speculation by the feel of a hand running in soothing circles over his hip and then...

  


'Aaa _AH_!'

  


Halfway down the hall to deliver a report to the Knight-Commander, a Templar knight stopped dead in his tracks, waited a moment in shock at the obscene noises coming from the First Enchanter's office, before spinning on his heel and walking away, (although later that night, he would complain to his husband, a nobleman of the rakish sort, and try to convince himself that he had been hearing things).

  


*

  


Much, _much_ later, Curio and Valentine lay in a tangle of sweaty limbs, the Staff of Violation carelessly thrown to the side as they tried to catch their breath. Curio's head was on Valentine's naked thigh and his hand lazily stroked whatever bit of flesh was nearest, his mind a pleasant haze in the afterglow.

  


After another few minutes in which the First Enchanter could feel himself very definitely drifting off, Valentine broke the silence and stillness of the room with a very pleased hum and stretch, dislodging the older elf.

  


'That, my dear mage, was _very_ nice. We shall definitely do this again sometime, I'm sure if you ever find yourself able to leave the grounds.' He rose, picking up discarded clothing as he did so, Curio watching from the floor, still unable to move just yet, as he dressed.

  


Making his way to the door once he was done, he blew a kiss at the prone mage, who offered him a lazy grin and a wave in return, before Valentine smirked and shut the door behind him. In the hallway, he spotted a still shadow lurking in a nearby doorway. His smirk growing, he nodded to the figure and went on his way, humming in satisfaction of a job, and a mage, well done.

  


 


End file.
